That Bloody Crown
by Ryuichi-angelis
Summary: I tried to forget the memories from that time. It brings me so much heartache and despair from a time that meant so much to me and yet I could never have it because we were all from different worlds. The silver Inu Western Warlord who stole my heart and the amazing companions who made my life possible to live.
1. Prologue

That Bloody Crown

Prologue

_It came to no surprise when the southern dragon princess showed up at my family compound. Natsumi, it's been years since I have seen anyone or anything resembled my old life. I tried to forget the memories from that time. It brings me so much heartache and despair from a time of so much that meant to me and yet I could never have it because we were all from different worlds. The silver Inu Western Warlord who stole my heart and the amazing companions who made my life possible to live. _

A raven curly hair woman wanted her from the bedchambers above as she was standing at the entrance. She observed this female, she hasn't changed in appearance much. Her tan complexion had drain of color and dried blooded hints she had gone through much blood shed lately. Her blue braided hair framed the purple eyes that didn't have any light to hope for the world. She couldn't help but watch as the woman begged and search the front of the compound for someone to listen to her. She would grab a soldiers one by pleading for one to listen to her words. "Please someone listen. War is coming. The West has fallen and we don't have much time." She heard woman exclaim.

Her blue eyes narrowed at her remark from outside, "Do you think what she states is true, Kags?" A tall long black hair male approached me from my spot at the window. She looked back at the male with her narrowed blue eyes to address him. Her eyes roamed his 6ft figure that she called father, noticing the aging that occurred over the years. His black mustache and beard couldn't hide the frown nor do his eyes not reflect the concern of worrying on what may come. Reaching from the tie on her bun she left her raven locks fall as she walked away from him.

"I don't know what to think. It's been so long and there hasn't been any recent report from the western castle since it's been attacked." Kagome replied to her father with her back turned. "But if it's true…I have to think more than just our lands. I have a son I have to keep safe. "She continued to respond whiling walking to the bed and sat down in the soft bedding keeping silver hair child warm. Kagome's hand brush the top of her son's head while gazing down at the purple crescent moon places on his forehead. "Kiseki will be taken care of and will be safe regardless of these events, Kagome. I won't let anything happen to him. Maybe it's time for his father to know of his existence?"

Kagome stared back at him with a death glare, most people would be dead suggesting such a idea but this was her father. "That will never happen anytime soon til he becomes of age. I will not risk him being taking from me. His father would rip him from my care if he knew. I can't chance that especially with the war time are now." She hissed at him. General Higurishi grinded his teeth together on the subject with her ever since she was pregnant. When Kiseki was born he finally understood the reason why she never told him who the father of her child was til the western house heritage displayed on his grandchild. The House of the Moon would come the claim the male heir immediately upon knowing.

The Higurishi Clan has been fortunate enough the come from a clan of loyalty, kind holy soldiers whose teaching were about peace, harmony between the races of the world. The general was happy to have a family again. He has been through 2 wives over the years and had 2 children to call his own. Kagome was the oldest at the age of 25. She held the strong values and morales of the clan but wore her heart on her sleeve like his mother always did. He ended up losing her at young age due to war times and trying to form allies with the wrong people. His youngest was Souta who was at the age of 16. He always remained quiet to most people never socializing very much; very book smart when it came to the view of the world.

When Kagome found in the western territory as concubine to the late western lord, Sessomaru, the general had lost it. He had sent out many correspondence to Sesshomaru asking for his daughter to be released from her title and return to her clan. For over a month there wasn't any response from the western lord til day 54 came and the letter came. Sesshomaru had no intentions of releasing Kagome. She belonged to the western lands pack and considered his personally. He had to intention of letting Kagome know she had another family but the west especially if she was the heir to Higurishi Clan. She held a lot of value and potential for the world and Sesshomaru wanted her for himself. His beast couldn't find the strength to let her go.

General Higurishi found Kagome wasn't the only columbine in Lord Sesshomaru's household, the southern dragon princess, Natsumi, was one and a fond friend to Kagome. He wrote to her on multiple occasions while she did correspond back letting him know about Kagome's health and how she has been trained very well in the art of combat and full control of her miko abilities. Kagome ended up finding the letter from Natsumi to the general. She confronted Natsumi about it and finding out that everything about her biological family still being alive. Kagome approached Lord Sesshomaru with a request for leave of absence so she could meet her family and he denied her. She felt more of prisoner than anything else in the western place from that day forward.

Months pass when Kagome was able escape with help of Natsumi and was able to meet her father for the first time. They didn't have long to visit because they heard a thundering beasty cry from the western territory. Sesshomaru was hot on their heels and he wasn't in the state mind to be very forgiving. General Higurishi and Kagome fled with their lives while Natsumi held her ground and distracting him from going off to retrieve what was truly his.

Kagome and her father made it up to Higurishi Clan compound entrance. In the safety of their barrier they witnessed Sesshomaru's inu form tower over them clashing against the barrier. He howled to the skies, "MINE!" while looking straight at them. His claws thrashed the barrier leaking out his green poison; trying to breakdown the barricade keeping her from him. Kagome gather her courage to stand to her full 5ft 5in height and walk a short distance of the entrance, "I WILL NEVER BE YOURS! Leave me and never return!" Sesshomaru's red eyes widen at her claim and gave a thunderous howl into the night as he left.

He never returned to claim her after that day, she doesn't understand why he didn't but she didn't care. She earned her freed back that day but in the back of her mind she knew from that deathly howl she had cut him emotion deep and from that day forward he had been in a power struggle with his beast ever since. His mother, Inukimi, held the title of Lady Western Mother and came to see him after hearing all the unusal situation from Myoga. Working through the mental struggles with her son, she come to realize he was extreme fond of the Miko Kagome like his beast thought of her as mate status but he wouldn't acknowledge it.


	2. Chapter 1

That Bloody Crown

Chapter One

_Author Note: Thank you for all the support! I had this idea in my head for awhile and was finally able to structure it decently to put it into a story. Read and leave me reviews for encourage me to update more often, please._

Natsumi was being to panic with the unresponsive reactions with the compound regarding to her pleas of help and warning that war was coming. The people would just look at her for a moment and disregard her completely. Its like the warning didn't faze them at all. She begins to look around the surrounds her to figure about any specific clues to tell her the atmosphere of the place.

Her purple eyes gazed upon the stone path her feet were on to see where it lead. She could have sworn this was the famous home of her compassionate dear friend, Kagome. Its spoke volumes of her type of morals and values. The red brick on the building structure to the stone practice/battle arena to her left. The atmosphere spoke power, strength and yet serenity which gave her sense of home to it. On each side of the Japanese compound structure had the Higurishi Clan flags flap in the light warm breeze of the entrance of the home.

Looking out farther, she noticed a group of 3 warriors that stood out to her. She remember the stories of the band of seven. Their loyalties were to no one specific over the years but through the grape vine she heard they end up staying with the Higurishi Clan so some reason no one knew. The taller of the male of long raven braided hair lifted his head and made contact with her eyes. _Bankotsu_ she thought in her mind. He had aged well for a human. She approached him hoping he would hear her out.

"Bankotsu?" she whispered out to him while making eye contact. The resent conversation previous forgotten, the other two member turn the heads to the new individual. Getting a better look at their face, Natsumi knew expectly who they were: Jakotsu and Suikotsu. Jakotsu (Jak) blinks a few times and smiles back, "Hahahaha…SUMI! Its good to see you! How are you?" He turns and embraces her in a bear hug. Suikotsu (Suiko) keeps his mellow expression while smiling himself, "Bank, I will finish our conversation at a later time." Bankotsu (Bank) just nods his head, Suiko walk away while watching Jak finished hugging Natsumi (Sumi)

"So Sumi, what brings you this far from the West?" He asks. Sumi breathes the air she lost back in for the previous Jak hug, "I am traveling to put together a team to take back to West Strong Hold. The West has fallen and lost the war against the north seven days ago and captured its lord, Sesshomaru. My brother, Ryu, has gotten more power hungry than ever since the fall of the West. He will stop at nothing the rest of Japan is conquer and under his control.

Bank blinks at this information, "There is nothing to fear Sumi. Your brother's plan won't go very far especially against this compound. Everythin…" Sumi interrupts him yelling, "That's just it Bank! Its not! Ryu knows where Kagome is now. I tried to keep her location secret for as long as I could but….he knows. You personally know how he gets with getting what he wants. He has had is eyes on making Kagome his for very long time. Sesshomaru and Ryu had many verbal and physical fights over who she would belong to. I overheard his battle plans to travel to this location, will burn it to the ground and capture her as his prize!"

She begins to shack, "I failed her…" Bank narrows his purple eyes and turns on his heel. "Come. We must inform General Higurishi at once. Jak, evaluate the guard situation and join up when you can." Jak winks at him and waving his hand while walking away.

She follows him up the circular stone step of the compound and comes face to a set of big red doors with guards on each side. "Move and let us in. We must see the general immediately with urgent news!" Bank exclaims, waving his right arm in front of him. Both guards were startled at first, but they have learned over time to take him seriously. They pushed the red doors open to reveal a luxurious master quarters. In the center was king bed decorated in red and purple bedding and four red circular pillars holding each corner of the room up.

Sumi's eyes wondering farther to find a 6ft black hair and bearded male speaking to female on the left side by the window. They quit having their conversation and turn their heads at them. General Higurishi turns to face them while the long haired woman only half turned to them. Anyone could tell this two were kin from the dark storm blue eyes to the raven black hair. The woman though was dangerously beautiful. She stood the height of 5ft 5in with a very striking curvy figure. Her outfit was black with only one long right sleeve and her left arm uncovered showing of the metallic purple swirling marking detailing it. Sumi thought, _oh my god..she has matured so much..Kagome?_

Bank kneels at once, "Excuse for the interruption General, but we has distressing news. Sumi was still stunned staring at Kagome to kneel. "Its fine, Bank.  
What new do you have for me?" General Higurishi spoke waving his hand for him to rise from kneeling. "The west and its lord have fallen in battle. The north will be march this way to destroy this plan next. We must prepare!" Bank explains. "How can you be sure that is true and a scheme for that dog? Kagome finally spoke up. Her voice was very melody like to hear. It finally broke Sumi out of her shock, "Lord Sesshomaru is imprisoned and will be executed by the end of the moon cycle, Kagome. Kagome's blue eyes widen immediately with slight flection of her power before becoming calm again.

A sudden cry was heard throughout the room to everyone's surprise causing Kagome to turn her back to them. "So his situation doesn't concern me." She replies coldly. "As she walked towards to bed, General Higurishi spoke with anger. "But it does concern him!" "Don't you bring him into this, father!" She snap back. "You will not ignore your situation anymore, Kagome. Its time you face everything!" He ordered her.

Sumi didn't understand what was going on but was going to the bottom of it. "What is going out? What situation is he talking about Kags?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at everyone in the room then swiftly sat down on the bed. She pled back the covers of the bed to reveal a male toddler. The child was wrapped in a blue blanket but she picked the crying child up Sumi saw this while silver hair. Kagome cuddled the toddler into herself to quiet the child's cries.

Once he was calm, she looked up narrowing her eyes at Sumi, "You will not reveal my son's existences to a soul or I will end you. Do you understand?" Kagome's response no questions in her statement. Sumi just nods her head as she approached her while unraveling the blanket. After an arms distance, Sumi's gaze found a child of silver hair, far light skin, purple stripes adoring his cheeks. But what surprised her the most was the blue eyes and purple crescent moon placed on this child's forehead.

Sumi began to shake with tears in her purple eyes and her mouth covering her mouth. She couldn't believe it. Her western lord was forced to create a heir over the last couples due to the demanding wishes of youki court. But he couldn't not matter how hard he tried, each child was stillborn without the western house mark. It tore him up inside and he considered himself flawed and undeserving.

"How co…ould you do this? Not say a word to him?" she whispered out into the room, but everyone knew it was meant for Kagome. "Because I have my reasons." Kagome responded while wiping the tears from her son's eyes. "Sumi, this is my son, Kiseki." _Miracle…its so fitting for western heir to name as such because it was a gods miracle. _Sumi thought to herself.

"Kags, I need you help so Kiseki doesn't grow up without his father." Kagome narrowed her eyes at her, "Kiseki will never know of his father til he is old enough…"General Higurishi interrupted her, "She will assist you in retrieving Lord Sesshomaru or her son will be taken to Lady InuKimi myself!" His statement left no argument for Kagome on the matter. But Kagome was a rebellious individual by nature, "And what gives you the right to say that to me?" He replied, "Because I'm a father who knows what kinda hell it's like to not have their child and I won't have that happen to the father of my grandchild."

Kagome wasn't winning this argument with her father and knew it. She had not choice but to help for the sack of her son. She signed, "Sumi rest up for the night. You and I will leave at dawn to visit Totsai. Bank work with Souta and my father to prepare for battle. We will return in two days time and have Jak and you ready to leave with us for the West. Now leave me. I must tend to my son!"

Bank nods at his dismissal and leaves with the general in tow. Sumi stays behind watching Kagome travel back to the bed, opening her top to nurse her pup. She sat down beside her, "I have miss you terribly." Kagome looked up into her purple eyes for sincerity to her statement. She sighed while cradling her son, "I have missed your presence too. How is he really?" Sumi was surprised she would ask about him. "Sesshomaru has given up, Kags. He feels he defeated and undeserving of everything especially you. He hasn't been the same since you left him. He loves you, you know."

Kagome closes her eyes with a sigh, trying to endure the harsh nipping her son was doing to her left breast. "Doubtful. He only wanted to keep me as his own property." Sumi shook her head at her statement, "When he came back to the western castle, he didn't leave her bed chambers for days, Kags. Inukimi was the only one who darely to enter and she found his quarters a disaster. He broke every furniture he had including his bed. Inukimi told me that won't speak to her but kept whispering what have I done for her to leave me?" Kagome opened her eyes, shifted Kiseki to her right breast and lend against the head board. "He has done enough to me to never return to him, Sumi."

"The last time I was to see him in his cell, he finally confided in me like he was giving me his last wishes, Kags. He finally understand why. He asked me to tell you he doesn't hold a grudge against you for never returning to him and He will love you with his dieing breath." Kiseki detached his mouth from her breast signaling Kagome to shift him to her shoulder to burp him. Once she was done burping him, she settled him back in the covers of the bed, "We will see." She looked back at Sumi with determination in her eyes. Grabbing Sumi's wrist, she pulled her on the other side of Kiseki. "Sleep with us. We will worry about things tomorrow." Sumi couldn't do anything but smile as her stubborn warm hearted friend. She threw her personal effects on the floor and cuddled the other side of them.

This day was the first feeling of hope and salvation for the future she had in the last 3 years. _Yes we will see_ was her last thought before she let exhaustion take her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Golden eyes haunted her dreams as Kagome was asleep. It seemed that she was pulled into another distant memories of her lord and her and it made her heart ache.

_Those sun kissed eyes didn't hold any negative anger or resentment towards her as she witnessed him chained to his dungeon cell. He sat in the corner in the dark quietly farthest from the cell door. She couldn't tell he wasn't healing from the injuries of torcher done to him over the last moon cycle. The silver white clothes he wore were dirty and stained with his blood that she recalled was almost never. _

_His eyes looked straight through her as he spoke, "Sumi, you risk your life coming to visit me every day. Why?" Kagome ghostly appearance turned to Sumi at this cell gate. "You have been my main priority since I been living here and that will never change, my lord." She answered without hesitation. He blinked once, "My days are numbered and yet they seem to come every day to remind me of it and asks the same questions of where her presence. I may have failed to her in everything else, but I won't fail at keeping her safe." Sumi couldn't help feel the sorrow off him; she could taste it. _

_"You have not failed her, Sesshomaru. You are alpha and sometimes that comes with making with making trouble decisions. And you are not made to be perfect all the time even if your names states it." He just stared at her with no response while playing with his silver hair so she continued, "You grew to have an attachment to most precious person in your life. That isn't a weakness." He narrowed his golden eyes at her and clenched his fists, "And yet here I am, bound with my days on my life numbered. I am the killing perfection who isn't supposed to have weakness. I will never know the gentleness, warmth, love of my miko ever. I will never be able to pass on my swordsmanship to any of pups she and I would have." _

_This is the most emotions she has ever seen from her lord. He closed his eyes in shame. "Say it, Sesshomaru!" She calmly plead to him. Sesshomaru's eyes stared back at her with the colors of gold rimmed with green and red. "I love her. I will never admit it again, but I will love her with my dying breath." Sumi covered her mouth as she watched for the first time in years her lord actual tears in his eyes. "I will leave tonight and search for her. She will be in my care and remain protect always." She promised her vow him and couldn't help by smirk at her. "Make sure you don't fail me. This will be my last request of you."_

Kagome immediately woke up gasping for air. She sat up in bed with her hand on her chest. She never had that detailed of a vision before. She was still getting used to all her gifts since her celestial trials a year and half ago. It still scared her from time to time how instant they would happen to her; occurring during the day out of nowhere or sometimes in her dreams.

She looked over in the bed next to her, brushing her other hand through her raven hair, she notices her toddler and friend were still asleep. Rearranging the front of her top to stay closed, she moves to the window of her room when she hears a knock at the door. The door opens to the general walking through it making eyes contact with her. He joins her at the window, "Did you sleep well?" She shakes her head, "I had another vision I think. It confirms everything Sumi mentioned. Sesshomaru's life is at risk." "The general continued to look at her," What will you choose to do, Kagome?" She sighs while trying to ignore the slight burning on her left shoulder. "I can't ignore him or the situation anymore. I have nothing yet to confirm it but these occurrences will eventually throw off the balance of this world. And I can't let that happen."

She shifted the left side of her black top to reveal her collar bone to him. "Tell me, is the symbol red and flared?" The general approached her, placed his hand on her shoulder to turn her to face him. The crescent moon was engraved at the juncture of her neck and shoulder and it looked red if not already inflamed like to she described. He gazed back at her with a questionable look. "Its been calling and pulsing at me since I woke this morning. The enchantment block I placed on it dissolved. I can feel his sorrow. Sesshomaru has given up. Its time! Take Kiseki to Lady InuKimi where she live at the Sky Palace." She paused a moment lifting her right palm up and pink mist forms into reveal heart shape pendent. "Give this to her and tell her Lady Higurishi will be giving her support and promise to return her son to her."

General Higurishi took the pendent from her, "And what will you do?" She smiles at him while turning makes her way across the room to her closet doors. "Sumi and I have to conclude my long business with Totsai." She opens the closet door to reveal old female armor. He couldn't help feel an immense pride as he watched her start change and place each part of the armor on.

The general moved to the bed, leaned down to pick up his grandson. Kiseki immediately woke crying and cranky. He rocked his grandson gently calming him to best he could. The crying woke Sumi from her sleep and glanced her surroundings. She found Kagome's bare back turned to her as she dressed into a durable fabric top. It reminded her of demon slayer armor with a leather corset around her midsection buckling on her right side. She wear skin tight bottoms to match with her war leather boots. The finishing touches were she threw her black up in bun and grey/white fur pelt over her shoulder.

Sumi couldn't help but smile at the woman in front of her. She recognized that pelt. Sesshomaru had commissioned a patch of his fur to be made for her and protect her as a gift. She moved from the bed and started to get ready herself. She puts on her personal effects like her sword and belt, "What's the plan?" Kagome finished with the pelt and turns to her, "We must venture to Totsai's place and continued my order with him. Are you already?"

Sumi nods her head as she watched Kagome reached in the closet one last time. She pulls out a japanese naginata with a black metal staff with 3 circular handles on it. She pulled it apart into 3 pieces having it connecting each part by a golden chain. Kagome placed the weapon against the back of her waist. "That's an interesting weapon choice!" Sumi remarked; having Kagome smirk. "Citation is special and one of kind."

Kagome reached out her hand to Sumi and she took it and walked to the middle of the room, "Father, promise me you will carry out my instructions." General Higurishi simply nodded while tending his grandson before walking up to her. "You have my word." Kagome kissed the brow of Kiseki, "Stay safe and mommy loves you little one." She step away from the general with Sumi in tow. She started to form shapes with her hands create pink energy and celestial symbol began to glow at the bottom of their feet. "Hold on to part of me, Sumi." She nods and within a flash they were gone.

They landed in the volcanic lands surrounding them. "What the hell was that?" Sumi was questioning trying to not to be sick. "My celestial magic. I must say I'm alittle rusty." She explained laughing. "Celestial? Like angel?" She interrupted her. "I'm not human but no I'm not an angel. I just know I'm more than human since my pregnancy and my trials…." Kagome looked at the clearing and found the entrance to Totsai's place. They traveled in that direction and got to the skull mouth entrance. "Totsai are you there?" Kagome exclaimed. She thought she would be able to hear clanging of metal but was greeted with the sound of snoring. There was Totsai passed out napping like usual.

Kagome raised annoyed eyebrow while picking up a rock. She threw it across the room and hit him in the head; alerting Totsai and her favorite cowardly flee demon, Myoga. While rubbing his head, Totsai looked up. "Ah Kagome….what brings you here disturb this old man's nap?" "Where is the bow I asked you commission for me?" She asked her hands on her hips. "Ah…that thing?!" He points to a corner where a silver color bow glimmered against the wall. "And the other project I asked of you?" She smacks the side of her neck feeling a pinch. "Lady Kagome, you can be so cruel." Myoga cried while floating in air by her shoulder. "I'm sorry but I don't have time for pleasantries. The west is danger and Sesshomaru's life hangs in the balance." She confesses.

Totsai blink at her while scratching his ear, "So that dog finally gotten into situation he needs help with huh?" "Yes, where is the new armor I order from you to commission?" She yelled at him losing her patience. "I finished forging the armor a month ago and since you never came back to enchant it so I placed it in the metal trunk next to you." He pointed next to her. Sumi took that as a que and grasped the side of the trunk while Kagome took hold of the other side and placed it on the forging table.

"You have always been thinking about him even when you were angry at him, were you?" Sumi smirked. Kagome opened the trunk lid to replace new set of war armor. She started pulling it out and placing it out on the table. "Sadly yes. I will never forgot." The armor was a replica like Inu Tashios's armor from the chest plate to the arm plates but the color was shiny silver. Kagome's negative aura began to change and hum to life with satisfaction. She raised her hands, moving them to form shaped like she did before while whispering an enchantment. The armor began to glow having swirling lines lightly engrave into the metal. The armor stopped glowing once she was finished.

Sumi spoke with curiosity in her purple eyes, "What did you just do?" Kagome smiled, "I gave it a protection spell and part of my aura to fuse it together. Just like he did for my pelt." She explained. Kagome placed the armor back in the trunk and sealed with her aura so she could only open it. With the snap of her fingers the trunk disappeared. She turned back to Totsai and approached him, "I need you and Myoga to venture back to the Higurishi compound and accompany my father and son to InuKimi's sky palace, please. This will be my last request Totsai. I beg you." She knelt before him taking his hand in her hand tears in her eyes. Totsai's eyes softened, "Kagome, you come so far and are a good mother to all. I will never refuse a request from you. Myoga and I will make sure General Higurishi and western heir are safely delivered to her." She kissed his hand, "Thank you." She got up, collected the bow from the corner and turn back to Sumi. "Lets go. We have a lord to save." Sumi inclined her head and followed her out the demon blacksmith's home to return to home.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The trip back was a simple magic jump for Kagome and Sumi. They landed in the entrance of the compound where there was two large wooden poles with engraved enchantments supporting the barrier around the place. She takes her time to place her hand on each post and infused some her aura into them strengthen them. "Was that necessary?" Sumi questions. Kagome opened her eyes while pulling away from the last post, "Yes, I will be gone from this place to do battle. The least I can do is strength it from protection."

They stepped into the compound noticing all the Higurishi Clan getting ready for the battle orders. In the middle of the battle arena, Bak barking orders and trying to direct things to be ready. He made eye contact with her in middle sentence, "All arms, ATTENTION!" He continued barking, "Our Lady has returned and will now be giving final orders." Kagome moved through the crowd of soldiers to the arena with Sumi in tow.

Bak bow slightly to her before giving her the center of the arena to speak. Bak stepped back to join Sumi at Kagome's side as Kagome steps forward to address everyone, "I want to thank every one of you for joining me today. I have news the west has indeed fallen and the enemy will be heading this way in the next few days. They wish to conquer this strong hold. The Higurishi Clan's duty to protect the balance of this world from all threats. My personal stealth team and I will be deployed to assist the west and other territories to battle this threat and will win even if it cost us our lives. The rest of the clan will stay here to battle the army coming to our door. Anyone who wishes to not partake in battle will be given passage to Edo Village. They must leave within the hours."

With not another word, she turns signaling Sumi and Bak to follow behind her and into the main building. They walk down to the ground hall where she found the general and her son at the sitting around the fireplace. The general greets her and the others with a smile then she turns to Bak, "I want you go round up the remaining band of seven and Sango and Miroku and bring them here please." He nods his head and retreats out the door to carry out her request.

Sumi and she approached the general in the grand hall and Kagome held out her arms silently asking to hold her son. General Higurishi couldn't help but quietly chuckle at his daughters needs for her son. He moved close to Kagome, hands off Kiseki into her arms. She gently rocked him while cooed and made eye contact with her with the same vibrant blue colored eyes she had. Sumi spoke, "So where do we go from here?" She continued to rock her son while looking up at both them, "I have debrief my team before we journey to the west." General Higurishi questioned, "Who will you be taking with you?" Gazing at her father, she continued, "Sango and Miroku will staying within the compound defending it while I'm gone. I need their combat skill and knowledge here. Bak and Jak will be accompanying me on extraction mission in the west with Sumi and me.

The general wasn't liking this decision so he spoke up, "Are you sure that's wise? The monk and demon slayer had been retired for many years, Kagome. They have a family now." Kagome replied with confidence, "I know that, but I don't trust anyone else with this place but them. And the demon slayer village doesn't live very far from here. They can be here within the hour and send their family to Edo Village to Kaede." He couldn't argue with her logic so he left it at that.

The day progressed into the midafternoon when Bak returned with the six individuals she requested. Suiko, Miroku, Sango, and Jak filtered into the grand hall on each side of Bak, circling around the general holding Kagome's son, Sumi and Kagome. Kagome stepped forward to address them, "Thank you for coming on short notice. I have great matter to discuss with you and I hope you all will assist me. Sango interrupted her, "Kagome, what's going on?" Kagome gave her weak smile, "The west has fallen and Lord Sesshomaru will be executed in a matter days. Sumi, Bak and Jak will be accompanying into the west to extract Sesshomaru. The enemy will be traveling this direction to destroy this company. I need you and Miroku to be in charge and defend this place. Can you do this my friends?"

Sango's brown eyes got wide as she held the breath in her throat. It has been years with the jewel since she and her husband had seen battle. She had a family of three young children to worry about. She began an internal struggle of what her answer would be. Miroku sensed his wife with her struggling emotions and spoke up, "What will be the accommodation will there be for our family if we give assistance? Kagome and Miroku held each other's gaze a few moment before she replied, "There is a group heading to the Edo Village at the end of the day. I have made arrangement for them to be transported to that location to be with Kaede and your brother if you accept." Miroku put his hand on Sango's shoulder, getting her attention and she looked back him, "Sango, Kagome has given her protection and kindness freely to us and our family over this years. Don't you think its time we tried to return the favor?" Sango found the right answer in her husband's eyes and could only nod. "We accept your offer, Kagome. But if anything happens to my twin girls and son I will be holding you personal responsible." I wouldn't expect anything less from you my friends." She reached out her hands and Miroku and Sango moved forward giving each other a welcoming hug to sill the deal.

Once they released each other, Kagome's aura rose up slightly and her eyes glossed over to pure white. Her breath became heavy as the celestial symbol appearance below her feet. Bak and Jak pulled Sango and Miroku back from Kagome immediately. "Whats happening?" Sango panicked. The general answered, "Kagome is in a trans and having a vision. She hasn't hurt anyone yet but we take precautions when it happens." Everyone stood back and watched as Kagome collapsed all the floor while giving off quiet cry of pain.

_Kagome found her back in the western dungeon. She heard a harsh crack sound of whip from behind her as she turned to the sound she gasped in horror. Sesshomaru was strung up in the middle of the cell by chains facing her. Another crack of the whip hit his back and he bite his lip from making a sound more than a grunt. A dark chuckle came from behind him to male of long dark blue hair from what she could tell. _

_Most of his features were covered from the darkness of the room but she couldn't forgot the black emotionless eyes he had. He stood as tall as Sesshomaru if she had to guess. The whips he held sizzled with a burning poison substance. "I have to say, Sesshomaru, that the blood line is impressive. You have come to with stand every poison made. Your bitch of a mother would be so proud of you. Perhaps I should send her something to remind her of you. A small limb or something?" Sesshomaru only response was another grunt trying to stay conscious within his chained bindings. _

_The male let a growl while coming around to the front of Sesshomaru to face him, irritated from his silence, grabbing a fist full of his hair. "Just tell me where she is. I am a reasonable man. I will show you mercy and end this suffering." Sesshmaru for the first time in long time let out horrific growl, staring him in the face, "She is mine to protect and will never be reached by you." He gathered saliva in his mouth mixed with his blood and spit in the angry male's face. This demon male wasted no time grabbing his knife from his side and reached behind the bottom of Sesshomaru's neck, "Have it your way, My Lord." Without another word, the knife surged forward, cutting off Sesshomaru's hair at shoulder length. _

_Growling in triumph, the demon male sheathed his knife and turn to the guards, "Collect his mane and send it to his mother and drag him back to his cell." And without another word, the male left. Kagome's ghostly form covered her mouth with tear coming from her blue eyes, horrified to the scene._

The group in the grand hall watched as Kagome's behavior became worth from soft cries to screaming and her fist clenching on the floor while she was on her hands and knees. They couldn't do anything but watch her get through this. Sango was held in Miroku's arms protected by his barrier and keeping her from going to Kagome. Bak, Jak and Sumi were to stand in the corner of the room and wait for orders.

Kiseki cries turned to a howling listening to his mother's cries. The general move toward to door to remove him from the room when his grandson's aura pulsed in his arm, having him release him from his arms. Kiseki floated to the floor, crawled out his blanket and made a speeding movement to his mother. Once he was in reach of his mother, he gave another howling cry, reached out, and began tugging out Kagome's raven lockes. Sumi couldn't help shed tear for the heart break scene she watch from the loyal bond Kagome and new western heir had.

Kiseki was suddenly swept up into Kagome's arms and rocked gently. Kagome sat up on her knees while trying to calm her child. Her eyes no longer glossed over and full of tears. "Mama is ok…I promise." She whispered to her son, cuddling him with kisses. Once his cries died down, she looked up at everyone's questionable faces in the room. "I'm done playing nice with these assholes. We leave tonight. Bak, Jak, and Sumi collect your personal effects for the trip and meet me at the entrance." They could only nod and leave the room without haste.

The general approached her with Kiseki's blanket. He watched her for few moments for any signs of distress while Sango and Miroku joined them. "Kagome, what did you see?" She took a deep breath, "One of Sesshomaru's tortures. Miroku and Sango you are welcome to stand in my quarter while I am. Father, take Kiseki with Totsai and Myoga at the first sign of light to Inu-kimi." She handed her son off to her father and left the room the find a place to mediate without another word.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: Its been too long since I have updated this story. Im truly sorry. I have been busy trying to put together a business proposal and trying to get a business off the ground. But I havent forgot about anyone. Trying to get back to it. Hope this chapter helps. Read and review it my friends. It always encourages me to get another chapter out when find them.

The quiet serenity of the compound garden was the only place Kagome could think of to calm in the inner rage coursing through her. She moved toward to the willow tree perched up on the far end of the wall overlooking great view of miles of forest surround her family home. What she loved about this place the willow branches folded around itself like curtains for privacy.

She brushed pasted the willow branches to move the trunk of the tree, sat down and leaned up against it for support. This was the only place she could come to sort through her thoughts when she was troubled. Sitting crossed legged she began to take a few deep breathe to try to center her emotions.

She never imaged she would react this strongly towards the subject of Sesshomaru after the hell she felt he subjected her to. But here was infuriated about the cruel sicking torment done to him. Every vision she experienced she felt his emotions of despair, his pain inflicted from the sting whip lashes. For the first time in her life, she intended to return the courtesy tenfold on the creatures responsible. _But can I feed off this negative rage for this mission still keep my untainted essence soul?_ She ponded while sinking deeper into her mediated state.

She raised her hands in front her, focusing her blue eyes on the small spark of her energy change color from pink to purple. _Be brave young one. You are destined for greatness. The prosperity of Japan's future will rest on your choices…._She heard a faint voice speak to her. There was that internal voice again. It seem to only speak when she needed the courage to go on. She sent more energy into the palms of her hands forming the shape of a butterfly flapping its wings. _The past doesn't matter anymore…only the balance of this world which I am bound to protect. Its time!_ She collected herself left the garden having no self-doubt of what is to come.

The sun was beginning to set in the east when she approached the gate of the compound. She was dressed in her war attire like last time but wore a black clok with a hood to hide most of her features. Bank, Jak and Sumi were ready to go in their normal battle attire with encouraging smiles hungry for the upcoming battle. Miroku and Sango approached them from behind to join the conversation.

"A new look for you Lady Kagome. I must say I love it. Who is your tailor?" Miroku remarks. Kagome couldn't help but smirk, "Look to your right!" Sango bursted out laughing. "Don't worry Miroku. I made a new battle attire for me too for you to drool over too." Miroku gave a slight smirk while wiggling his eyebrows and commenting, "Do I get to see you dress too?" Sango smacked his arm while extending out her arm to Kagome. Everyone chimed in laughing while Kagome shook Sango's hand. "Let yourself be protected wherever you are sister." Kagome comments and Sango's hand being to tingle and once she released it. On Sango's hand was the Higurishi's crest. Kagome gave her one last smile before turning. "Make sure everyone gets out if you have to retreat. Your lives are important than anything." Miroku and Sango nods understanding as she tugs up her mask to cover most of her face expect her blue eyes.

It was time to go. Bank offered for them to take horses but Kagome shook her head no which left everyone confused but Sumi. Kagome raised her hand and began to form shapes with them calling forth a pink celestial sign below their feet. Miroku and Sango stepped back watching their comrades disappear before their eyes.

A flash later Kagome's group touched down on the forest floor just minutes outside the west fortress. They could hear battle coming from the western wall in front of them. They rushed in that direction finding a male clothed in the attire of the fire rat fighting off a few northern soldiers. "Get the fuck out of my way." He exclaimed while swinging his big sword. Kagome sprung herself in midair, drew back her silver bow and release a few arrows in the process. Jak released his swords enchantment letting the sword links to come undone into the ground around the soldiers. Bank and Sumi rushed in and disarms them in an instant. The male in red fell to a knee to catch his breath while looking backwards at these new strangers. He recognized only one of them and she wasn't supposed to be here, Sumi. "What the fuck Sumi? You aren't supposed to be here." He exclaimed harshly. Sumi cringed at her loves bash words. "Inuyasha is that anyway to greet your mate?" Inuyasha just growled back, "You were give one simple task. Find and protect her. Not gather more fools! My brother will have our asses if he finds out!" Sumi sighs while helping him stand, "I have found her. She is very well and sends her support." He sheaths her swords and crosses his arm. "Keh…what can two or three more people do to help? The bastard will be executed at dawn!" Sumi froze. "What happened? We had two days of time before." "Ryu has angered InuKimi and her visit yesterday poised the dragon bastard. Out of his weak state he sign Sesshomaru's execution papers." "Then it's a good thing that I came myself. I will make sure he won't last past tomorrow." Kagome interrupted the conversation.

"And what will you do that some many have tried to do before you, wench?" She smirked wide under her mask which made Inuyasha's stomach alittle uneasy. She lifted her hand and began to draw in the air lines. The lines mended together to form a male figure with a missing head. "Keh….who the fuck are you to make such a bold statement?" He approached her getting in her face. Sumi tried to pull him back with no luck. From the corner of his golden eyes he notice Jak and Bank put their hands on their weapons ready to strike if needs but their mistress waves her hand. "Bank , Jak its ok. I see you still wear to rosemary beads, Inuyasha." He took a moment to study what he could of her face and then he say the twinkle in those blue eyes of hers. "K..a..gg…" Before he could finish…he was thrusted into the ground after hearing the dooming word sit.

Kagome took this moment to sit herself down under a tree waiting for the shock and amusement to where off in her group. She pulled back her hood and mask covering her face. Moments passed listening to Inuyasha's cursing and crawling out of his man hole. Once out he settled himself next to Sumi, holding her hand to trying to calm his nerves. Bank and Jak took this moment to gather fire wood for camp. Kagome pulled out her naginata to start sharping the blade end on a stone. Inuyasha's eyes opened and looked into Kagome's direction. "Where have you been, Kags?" She paused for a moment from sharping her blade. "The same place Sesshomaru left me after I stood up to him two years ago. I know I am whole lot different from the last time I was at this place but I am the same Kags you come to know Yasha." "Why are you here? Lord Fluffy isn't going to be happy you have come." He inquired while receiving a kiss on the cheek from Sumi.

She went back to sharping her blades edge as Bank and Jak came back into the clearing with fire wood and started a fire to stay warm. "I'm not obligated to your brother Inuyasha. The natural balance of this world is being threatened. I must answer for it. It just seems to begin with the destruction with Sesshomaru." He interrupts her, "You mean your mate?!" She snaps back, "No….my mark is incomplete! He never asked or told me of what his intensions were. I never got a say!" "I know everything Kagome! He truly meant to tell you and make his announcement to the world." "As I'm told…everyone knew about these plans but me." She finished shaping her blade and threw the stone at him.

She took a deep breath and concreted her energy trying to reach out to him. His aura was sad and very weak or sealed away from her. _Sesshomaru please answer my call…._

_He was in the same dungeon cell that was in her dreams. His long silver hair she loved was chopped off at his shoulders and the golden eyes she adored were closed trying to rest. Her astro projected body knelt down to him cupped his face with her hand, "Sesshomaru please open your eyes." She begged whispering out to him. He tilted his head forward, trying to opening his bright eyes at her, overlaying his hand on hers. "My koi. It's been too long since I dreamt of you. And seeing you here makes me afraid I have failed you." She couldn't help but smile at him, "Quite to opposite love. I'm safe and will be retrieving you soon. He shook his head while still staring at her, "No don't you dare come…I won't let you end up in that murder's grasp." She snapped back, "I let you die…you will be saved. Its time to come home Maru!" He let go of her hand glaring at her, "I wont ever forgive you if you do."_

_She stood up looking down at him before she turned, "Then you will have to search your immortal soul of a way to forgive me. Because my love for you demands for you live." Before she left she whispers, "I love you." He almost missed it but his ears heard her clearly and his eyes widened more. _


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for everyone for stick it through to long periods of time from one update to the next. I haven't forgot about this story. I have been going through some hardships at the moment which has not got me to a place to write more often. I am working on paperwork for a new line of business for my company in my spare time. It's kept me away from scribbling out more chapters. Which I can't help be laugh because I have to add in the final edits on my business paperwork and here I am finding myself with creating energy and scribbling in my writing world instead. Responsible right?!

Enjoy the new chapter! And thank you again for the ones that read and leave a review! I keeps me inspired for the upcoming chapters.

His heart never felt more vulnerable in his long life. Beating thunderously in his ears and pulsing immensely in his chest. Sesshomaru sat on the cold dungeon floor looking down at his chains, remembering about the recent events that lead him here. He had worries about surviving before in the past but this was different. He had no worries about his life ending. It was her, always seemed to be her since she was introduced into his life a few years ago. It felt like he has loved her a lifetime for such short period of time. He was a fool for not realizing it sooner before she left his side.

He will never forget the express on her face that night he came to retrieve her during her escape. The way her entire body shook with fear, tears from her sea blue eyes but she stood up with all her own built up fury. She denied him; rejected him and his claim on her. He didn't need a mating mark to witness the anguish he had caused within. How could he gone so wrong with her for so long? He knew she was hurting but didn't know that truth to the damage it has caused. So he left her to her family for the time being. He couldn't reason with her not now.

He locked himself away in his personal quarters, tormenting himself trying to find answers to reasons why she left. Destroying everything in his vision during the day and howling at his cries of anguish at night. He didn't care who in the fortress heard him. After few days of being locked away the door his quarters opened to the only person who would dare to approach him, his mother.

_InuKimi stepped forward hearing his growls with each step she took. But she didn't care, her full pup needed her more than ever and she wasn't going to fail a second time in her immoral life like she did his father. She watched him closely from to corner of the room while examining the damages from the room; the claw marks on the walls, all the broken furniture in the room. _

"_LEAVE!" He ordered her. She didn't respond just raised an eyebrow at him. She finally stopped four feet from him, "Get up pup and explain yourself!" He let out a thunderous growl and stared back with his golden eyes rimmed green and red. "Does my presence bother you that much? Good! You left your land unattended to for days! And now I have to be here to clean this mess up!" She began to play with her hair. Sesshmaru stood to his full height and turned a quarter away from her. "My kingdom has nothing to do with you Mother! Leave before I had you thrown out!" _

"_KINGDOM? What kingdom? There is paperwork all over the place, no patrols being done, its chaos! She barked out at him. His eyes flashed red instantly as he rushed at her, grabbing by the neck and holding her inches off the ground. "There is no kingdom without her! Inukimi was stunned by his reaction, grasping for air, "Who is she to you?" she choked out. She knew something happened and she was going to get to the bottom of this. He continued to growl as he spoke, "She was supposed to stay by my side for eternity and she broke her word. He released his hold and threw her across the room. She landed on what was left of his bed, choking. "Who is she, Sesshomaru?" He turned his back to her and whispered, "Kagome."_

_She widened her golden eyes at him while rubbing her neck, "Your miko plaything? Get another. Its not that hard to find another favorite!" "There is no other, MOTHER! There will never be another for me like my mate!" InuKimi was flabbergasted but it finally made sense to her. Her son has finally found his mate and it's the miko of all people. She sighs while getting up from the bed and approaching him. "Well my son, you need to retrieve her and if you won't I will." She places her hand on his shoulder trying to turn him to face her. "She cant be retrieved she have gone back with to her family where I cant reached her." "What family?" she questioned. "Kagome is from the Higurishi Clan. The Heir in fact." She smiled in the irony. Her son choose well. _

"_I will try to work my magic and reach out to her. I will bring her back for the sack for my future grand pups." He gave her a sad smile. "But in the mean time you must be the male she needs and you cant let your guard down or your kingdom fall apart." He nodded to her request and embraced her for the first time in years. _

He would find a way to be the man required of her love. There was not going back to the way things were. He was a changed man with new resolve. The west began to flourish once again over the course of the months. It was like his break down happened and he had the support of his mother who was staying at the fortress.

InuKimi tried multiple times to reach out to Kagome through her dreams with no luck with convincing her to coming home. She refused her pleads. Each meeting she could tell Kagome was going stronger and becoming an independent woman. The dreams visited to become more less for unknown reasons Inukimi couldn't explain.

Then came this high council visit with their demands. Sesshomaru was needing his mate more than ever. He refused any who was presented as a suitable mate choose from the council so they came to compromise. If he wouldn't choose a mate then he was required to produce a heir to secure the future of his kingdom. With the convincing of his mother and her blessing, he tried. Months and months of trying and having many stillborns, Sesshomaru gave up. He fell into despair finally accepting he was cursed worse than his own father was.

This broke even his mother's heart so she became desperate herself. She dipped into learning stronger magic, determined to get Kagome's attention. She was finally able to reach her.

_Kagome found herself pulled from her normal training in her dreams to meeting of InuKimi around a lake with trees around it. She stare down at the demoness with a determining glare. "Why can't you leave me alone? InuKimi just stare back for a moment playing with her hair. Kagome has changed much growing into a mature womanly figure. She had long flowing raven hair down her back, striking blue eyes and purple swirling lines going down her right arm that reach past her shoulder hiding the rest behind her shirt. _

"_Your mate is in despair miko. He needs you." She finally stated. Kagome sighs while approaching her. "He isn't my mate. He gave up that right when he kept me from my family and lied to me. Love one don't that." "You fool! You are marked Kagome. A mating it's something you can't treat like a divorce like humans do. Your souls bond together." She bit back. Kagome shook her head while pulling down her left side of her shirt to reveal the mark. The mark was online red but nothing more; an incomplete mating mark. "We all have our mistakes, InuKimi. This is mine." "Mating to my son wasn't a mistake. Just talk to me, please. She begged. Kagome shook her head again, "Too much has been done and things are different now. Don't contact me again or the visit you get won't be to talk." And she turn exited the dream. _

Of course InuKimi won't give up on either them but she wasn't able to reach her again. A month later the western fortress woke in the middle of the night by a thunderous roar from the western lord. InuKimi and Inuyasha rushed into his chambers to Sesshomaru thrashing around the quarters a tormented struggle with his beast. They couldn't get through to him expect. _Mate is in pain._ They tried to contain him but he escaped out the balcony and transform to his giant white inu form and rushed to find out her. But her wasn't able to within hours, the western land were under attack from northern army. Months and months of fight they captured Sesshomaru along with the western land.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When dawn arrived the same day Kagome and her team left for the western fortress, General Higurishi left with Totsai and Myoga. He kept his grandson close wrapped up in his arms with riding with them through the sky up to InuKimi's sky palace. They ascended in to the cloud above and landed the entrance. Touching down, Kiseki began to fuss so the general trying rocking softly and cooing to him brushing his silver hair out his face. He couldn't help but smile at him.

"My that little one is as fussy as his father was." Myoga exclaimed as the general smiled looking up from his grandson. "Kagome wasn't any better. Lets hope he doesn't become trouble as he grows." Totsai piped up while scratching his ear, "Lets just hope doesn't develop a temper like his parents. I want to not be threatened with any more of my weapons I create."

The gates to sky palace opened to a few soldier coming out to approach their party. "What business do you have coming to the sky palace?" One soldier inquired. General Higurishi held his grandson close as he spoke up. "We come for an audience with InuKimi." "InuKimi is unavailable." Another solider argued. General Higurishi piped up, "Lady Higurishi has sent us. We must speak with her immediately." A growl rumble through the clouds and everyone paused. Coming out of the palace was a woman of silver locks half up with red lips, a purple stripe on her cheeks and bright golden eyes and she wore a white fur pelt on her shoulders. She looked exhausted but she did a decent job hiding it as she approached. "Coming. "She spoke.

They followed her in to the palace and up windy stairs cases to a private sitting room. The room had a small table with a tea pot and cup set out. Each one of them sat down on the cushions as she eyed them. "Totsai, Myoga good to see you are well still since my mate's death. And who is our new comer?" she questioned. She had an idea but wanted to hear him say it. "General Kent Higurishi, mi lady." The general answered. Her eyes widen a faction and smiled. "I can see the resemblance of Kagome in you. She has your eyes. Please call me InuKimi after we are family." Kent smiles and nods. "Ai and so does our grandson." "Grandson?' She squeaked for the first time in years.

He shifted the blanket back to reveal his grandson to her. Her golden eyes widen with shock seeing a toddler of silver hair, blue eyes, and blue single stripe on each cheek and on his brow was the house of the crescent moon just like her son's. Kiseki let out a cooing while wiggling his feet while in the general's arms. "Bless the Kamis. Where have you been little one?" She whispered with tears in her eyes.

She also notice the pointed ears which made her smile. Her grandson was pure blood demon. How was this possible? "Kagome ended up absorbing the shikon no tama over the pasted year at the beginning of her pregnancy. She is no longer bound to her physical characteristic of humanity." He answered her. She looked back up at all of them with smile. "Whats his name?" "Kiseki" He held his grandson out to her across the table and she instantly shifted him in arms. "Kiseki if only Sesshomaru could see you. His heart would soar." "Kagome kept him a secret but only few to keep him safe. She knows letting the world know of him would endanger him especially with the war going on." He remarked.

InuKimi finally understood everything with the past events happened with Sesshomaru now. His depair, sorrow and pain he felt the last year. His mate had become pregnant and he felt the pain of her labor when she was birthing his son through the mark. He didn't understand it at the time but now it all made since.

"Thank you for this blessing but why now?" She looked up questioning him. Kent sighed and held out the heart shaped necklace that Sesshomaru had given to her. "Kagome has sent us with message. Lady Higurishi will be sending her full support to rescue Sesshomaru and wishes for you protect and care for your grandson til she returns with your son." InuKimi's eyes widen with tears causing Kiseki to flex in aura around her to comfort her. She looked down at her grandson grasping his tiny hand. "I will accept her proposal but she will be explaining herself once she returns. Rooms will be prepared for all of you. Kent you will be staying in the room next door to me. I will never keep you very far from your grandson either." She turns to Totsai, "Totsai, I wish for you to meet up with kagome ASAP. Please take my son's swords, Bakusaiga and Tenseiga to her. Sesshomaru will need them.

"Ah why me?" he piped up. "Because you nit wit…you know weapons and how to handle with care!" she barked out at him causing everyone to laugh. "You leave first thing in the morning but please adjourn to your rooms while I choose to get to know my grandson." She requested. So they all retired for remainder of the day.

The night was not very short for anyone. The stress was getting to everyone. No sleep was going to anyone but they had to try so as everyone seem to somewhat seem Kagome decided to mediate. She tries to strategize their next course of action now that Sesshomaru's execution has been moved up. She decided to have three people on the ground while she would be up high as a sniper. They wouldn't be able to strike til they had visible confirmation he was out in the open. With her mind made up she began to dawn approaching over the horizon it was almost time.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dawn was approaching on a major milestone for main people. Sesshomaru was knew it, He could feel the cold of death creep his spine into his neck. It was a familiar feeling since the day of his capture. He has learned to deal and make peace with unlike make other who have tried to resist the undeniable. He ironically chuckling at how this journey have been for him. He had to be deaths door in order admit to his truth and feelings to the world. Looking up at his ceil window, he sent out a silent prayer hoping she was safe and will continue to be for the rest of her life but he wouldn't be able to protect her after today.

_It was today that damn arrogant dog was going to get what was owed to him. _A deviant smirk crept on this face of the dragon's face are rose from the bedding from the night before. His unbound purple mane swept over the air as he brushed it from his black eyes. _It has been so long since he avenged his father's death and family honor. He be damned if anything was going to stand his way._ He stood to his full 6 foot height and walked out on to the balcony to greet the morning dawn as he licked his lips. _She will come for him. There is no doubt about it. She is bound to him…and oh it will be do delicious to rip her from him and let him watch see the woman he is bonded to be taken in front of the damn dog. _

The miko, Kagome, wasn't anything special when he first met her. Another human in his book but over time notices her talents and what kinda hold she influenced on this world. She held such a purity to her every with not having her maidenhood. Such a forgiving soul and overtime he began to see the change in his enemy through the course of many council meetings. She was his undoing. All the careful planning and the coup plot hatched in the inus court with the help of his advisors. After today he will be a lord of two territories and the capture of a powerful miko as the prize. Just the thought of making the woman chock on his cock every night was start of his plans for that woman.

Ryu turned from the balcony back into his quarters, reached into his pants to relieve the throbbing ache needing his attention. Grabbing it with his hand, he gave a few tugs, feeling the pre cum liberate his hand slightly. _This ache won't do…_he finished thinking. He pulled the cord by the bedside and a female servant came in, "Yes my lord." He smirked, "Come here. I need at attending to. The female swallowed the lump her throat and her eyes been to widen. The dragon demon held out his hand and curled his pointer finger at her to move forward. _Poor little onna doesn't know what walked into._ He chuckled out.

Kagome finished polishing her naginata when her comrades awoke this morning. Sumi shook Inuyasha awake and started to get ready for the day like the rest of the group. Standing the clearing all comrades gather around, "I want to thank you one of your loyalty to me and this cause. I will personally make sure this mission is successful. I have come up with a strategy that will work the best." Kagome began to instruct them. "Bank , Inu and Sumi will be on the ground waiting by the execution platform. I will take Jak with me to the highest tower. Jaki I will be counting you defend off our position. Once Sesshomaru is out in the open I will take out the executor. I will be counting on Inu and Sumi to push through the crowd at that point. Your two jobs will be escort him to the armory. Bank used to skills to keep as many soldier back as possible. We will convene in the armory and get Sesshomaru ready. Are we all clear?"

Each member nods their heads in acknowledgement. "Good. Lets get going." Kagome pulled her clok hood on with her mask to cover most of her face. She secured her capable naginata in the lower back while moving forward to lead the group. Sumi used some of her magic charms to alter their physical features ad lower level demons to make easier to not be recognizable. Each one of them had to clok to help as well.

They moved through the front gates of the western fortress. It was so different from what Kagome remembered. Some of the stone walls have crumbled from the war from the past year. No plant life regrown back within the walls. Everything looked dead. _It looked like the land knew death was in the air. _She thought to herself. They began to split up. Bank, Inu and Sumi migrated to the main stock yard filled with different demons waiting for the time to arrival for the final hours of one called the killing perfection. They were overcome with disgust from the foul smell and sight of the surroundings. Western soldiers who wouldn't plead loyalties to Ryu were already lined up as the opening act and the crowd was cheering with anticipation.

Kagome and Jak broke in to the western armory and she went right to work setting up her celestial magic on the walls and floor. Celestial magic was unheard of to be used because it was an unknown dying magic the world forgot. This was one of many aces in the hole Kagome had at her disposal. Once done with her task, Jak and her made it to western tower to set up shop. "Jak please be ready once I begin my attack on the executor. I wont have time to focus on the upcoming feat of soldiers." Jak had a bloody cute smirk creep on his face as he licked his lips. Only Jak could make a smile look so creepy. "Gome, you hurt me! As if I would let you have all the bloody fun. But as a bonus can you put a good word in for me with Sumi for some play time with my favorite puppy?!" "Only you Jak would make that type of request in a gory war!" She laughed at him. "I look forward to the entertainment!" She put her hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it before going to work setting up her position.

The hour was upon them all. Sesshomaru's execution was set. He heard to crowds going wild with cheers. It made him think what type of ruler he was over the last century. He didn't feel like he was that terrible but he knew that opinions do vary. The door to the dungeon cell opened by one of the general traitors on his war council. The demon smirk, "oh how the might Sesshomaru has fallen. I told you never fall in love with her. She would be your undoing." Sesshomaru didn't even bother to respond to him. There was no point so the general continued, "Ryu and the council have a fair well gift you Sesshomaru." Thundering stomps were felt outside the cells as the general stepped aside. Sesshomaru picked up his head to witness The Torres come forward in his vision. The giant bull demon smirked and snarled, "It is an honor to have to priveledge to sever your head and limbs from your body, mi lord." "Its so nice of Ryu and his council!" Sesshomaru spoke out keeping his cool ice tone. The general stepped forward in the dungeon cell, approaching him. "Its time to go." He collected the chains from the wall and pulled Sesshomaru to his feet.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: And the creativity keeps on coming. Vodka, peach schnapps and orange juice the perfect writing type drink. Enjoy my friends and don't forget to fav and leave reviews!

He was pulled from the halls of the dungeon harshly. He was being lead the general and followed from behind with the torres. One turn of the corner and came to the door that lead to the outside. The door opened to the bright light of daylight. It was hard to focus to golden eyes when it was so bright as he was pushed and pull forward by the two demons. The crowd became amped up when he was pushed through. Inuyasha tried not loose it when he saw the sight of his half-brother. His hair was cut short and pulled back into a short ponytail. They left him ware his signature style white color with red sakura pattern on his right shoulder. But it was the look on his angelic face left him ready to a bloody rage. Sesshomaru's face was pale with no sign of hope like he was accepting his fate before. "What the fuck is that bastard thinking? He whisper low to Sumi and Bank. Sumi put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "That is the look of losing everything and having nothing left to loose, Yasha. " He hand reached for the hilt on tessaiga, inching draw it and take action. Sumi puts her hand over his own. "Trust in Kagome, Inuyasha. She won't let him die. Believe in her." She whispered.

Up in the tower, Kagome watched as her lord was pushed through the crowd. She covered her mouth gasping at how he appeared. _My love! _She cries in her mind. The creature that followed him shocked her at an alarm rate. She didn't see this one coming the ancient torres follow right behind Sesshomaru. He was going to be a charge to execute him but she knew she had to try and succeed period. She quickly snapped her fingers and her arsenal trunk appeared before her. She wasn't planning to use this particular arrows til she vanquished Ryu but she had no choice. She pulled celestial arrows from the trunk and placed them in her quiver. "Gome why so worked up?" Jak asked. Kagome took a deep breath. "There is an ancient titan creature accompanying Sesshomaru. The Torres. I am going to need to defend more than ever as I focus on this creature, Jak." "He doesn't look too tough, just ugly!" He joked smiling as Kagome smacked his shoulder.

Sesshomaru was lead to the execution platform and walked up the small stairs. Up on the platform he could see the people in the crowd. There was a mixture of emotional hate, sadness smells hitting his nose. He was sad to him though he didn't see a familiar faces like Inuyasha. He thought he would able to get his far wells from him with one last glace. The traitor general stepped forward to address the crowd and his lord Ry who stood up on the main balcony with others. To my lord, lady and gentleman, we gather to witness a change today. The death and beginning of a new era where we will begin to reform the land of Japan." He looked at his lord and Ryu gave the nods to proceed. So general stepped back and the torres approached Sesshomaru. "It's time. Is your soul prepare, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru only nods. Drums began to pick up a steady beat. Solders came forth and bent Sesshomaru's body forward and over the chopping block.

Kagome notched her two celestial arrows across her silver bow as she watched the events unfold. She was taking deep breaths to ease her nerves. She was filled with rage and her grip tighten as she saw Sesshomaru was bent over the chopping block and the torres picked up his batter ax. The torres marched over to the side pulling the ax over his head ready to give the fatal blow.

Once the drum beat stopped, she pulled back the string of her bow, infused the two celestial arrows with her aura and released them through the tower window. The arrows went sailing in the air down below, making a direct hit on each shoulder of the torres. Upon shoulder contact, thunderous shock waves surged through the torres's body, paralyzing him. The creature roared with immense pain when sudden his arms exploded off his body and dropping the ax. She immediately pull another celestial arrow from her quiver onto her bow. She release it and it sailed through the air, hitting the mark on the forehead of the torres. It silenced the creature followed by its head exploding upon impacted.

The crowd disbursed within thinking and Bank, Inuyasha, and Sumi pushed forward on the platform releasing the disguised enchantments. Inuyasha unsheathed tessaiga, slashing the soldiers that head Sesshomaru down. Sumi reached his other side and infused her aura that broke this chains seal on him. Bank began defending off the platform from oncoming soldier attacks.

Ryu was enraged. How could this happen? There was no way with this careful drawn out plans. He witness a sniper from the western tower obliterate the executor like it was nothing. It had to be her. "GET YOUR ASSES UP TO THAT DAMN TOWER NOW!" He roar. Soldier reinforcements marched the way to the wall of the tower. Jak licked his lips with the beautiful sight before him. Pulling his sword out, he releases this swords abilities on the upcoming with little effort. He chuckled, "Keep them coming kiddos." Kagome was on an adrenaline rush as she let her arrows fly providing cover for her team on the ground collect Sesshomaru. She watched them leave the platform and retreat to armory hall. She immediately pick up her belongings, 'JAK, TIME TO GO!" Jak wasn't having much luck stopping though. He was still trying to fend off a hug group of soldiers. She joined him at the doorway of the tower letting her arrow fly again and caused explosion to finish off the group of soldiers. She grabbed him and jumped off the wall into the crowd of demons. They didn't have time for this so she pulled out her naginata and when to work with Jak to clear a path for them.

Ryu watched the pair leave the western tower, a man and woman. _Its her. It had to be._ He thought. He let out a roar that shook the castle. "Capture the shikon miko at all cost! She must no escape!" He slammed his fist on the balcony before retreating into the fortress.

Using the weapons, Kagome and Jak made a path toward to armory hall. Up in the air, Totsai called from above them, "Kagome!' She looked up and two swords came flying down towards her. _Bakusaiga and tenseiga. _She held them close as her and Jak ran while sending silent thank you to Totsai.

They banged on the heavy door. The door opened letting them through. Once the door closed, Kagome let out breath and turned to assess the situation. Sumi was working her healing magic on Sesshomaru who was resting on the armory back wall. He wasn't being very responsive to them efforts. Inuyasha kneel down, put his hand on his shoulder trying to get a response from him. "Hey bastard time to wake up." Sesshomaru instant grabbed him by the throat and growled, "Why fuck would you fools risk your hides on a lost cause?" With Inuyasha being chocked, Sumi rested her hand on her lord's shoulder. "Because you aren't one. "FOOLS" He roared out.

"Pick your head up Sesshomaru. The fact is we came to your aid. So deal with it." Kagome addressed him for the first time. Sesshomaru eyed her closely. He didn't recognize this woman. She knew this so she let her aura roll off he; reaching out to him like she used to. His golden eyes bleed through with green and red while narrowing at her attempt. _It couldn't be her. _ He thought. She knelt before him removing her facial mask and hood. He was confirmed before his own eyes. The soft raven lock pulled back into a low bun, the deep blue eyes he dreamt about and the fair skin of his mate. He was enraged for her being here and yet is was relieved that he got to see her for himself.

"Damn it. You all were supposed to protect her not deliver to the enemy." He yelled out. Kagome reached out with her hand and grasped his chin, "They didn't have a say in this Maru." He could say nothing but stare back at her, "I told you will have to find the answer in your immortal soul to forgive me but I stand by your actions." His actions startled her though. He reached for her, pulling her in his embrace, and locked his mouth to hers. He opened his lips slightly, licking her bottom lip and she accepted his invitation to deepen this kiss. The instant her mouthed, his tongue swept in to devour her. The twisting of their tongues, the slightest grazing her tongue over his fangs caused a grumble from his chest and soft from her. He released her while replying, "You have a lot to answer after this is, Koi." She could only nod her head in acceptance.

She pulled herself from him as they both got to their feet. Kagome's hands began to form shapes being forth her aura and an enchanted trunk appeared. With her hand she opened the trunk and reveals a new set of armor for Sesshomaru. "We don't have much time. You need to battle ready." He smirk, "Help your lord put it on, miko!" he taunted playfully before giving her light kiss. Piece by piece the armor with put into place from the different ties and straps and he became to war lord named the killing perfect everyone knew he was. She asked for him to kneel for her and he obliged her. She pulled the tie in his silver hair and regrouped it to being half pulled back. "Still soft as I remember." She whispered. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "it s hair, Koi. It will grow back." He stood to his full height looking like another split image of his father. She handed off bakusagia and tensegia to him. The swords hummed on contract acknowledging their master. The group gathered around waiting for the next step.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: Happy Holidays and Happy New Year Everyone. Hopefully everyone is doing well and is happy. I didn't really plan much a scene for this chapter. The writing just got carried away. But I'm very proud out it. Read and review for sooner updates.

The armory walls began to shake and the ceiling had stones fall little by little. The group didn't have much time left considering the walls were starting to crumble. Dressed in his new battle attire, Sesshomaru felt reborn with a new determination in his golden eyes. He placed bakusagia and tenegia at his left hip readying himself to the upcoming fight outside. Observing the other party members, he noticed Kagome strategizing with Jak and Bank about escape routes. Sumi leaves Inuyasha's side and joins in the discussion while Sesshomaru comes up on Kagome's left side. "Bank and Jak will be up front of the group creating a path to the routed exit after Sesshomaru releases bakusagia. I will keep our defense stable. Sumi and Inuyasha will cover the rear from any cross fire. Understood?" Kagome explained. They all nodded with the acceptation of Sesshomaru. He never knew Kagome to be much for battle strategies.

The celestial seals on the wall began to weaken around the room Kagome noticed. She examined the seal with her eyes one final time before placing her hood and mask back on. "We don't have much time. Let's move." She commanded as she formed her hands in to different shapes and opened a portal on the east wall of the armory. Bank and Jak first jump through followed by Kagome Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Sumi before the portal closed behind them. Out the other side, they landed in the alley way close to the eastern wall of the fortress.

A serpent snarl was heard through the fortress as soldiers filled the streets. Kagome and her group were move as fast as their feet could carry them without drawing attention. Making it to eastern gate, they entered an open clearing where they were easily spotted. Enemy soldiers flooded in from every direction as a giant purple dragon circled above them. Sesshomaru unsheathed bakusagia instantly, racing forward, "Move!" He commanded bring his sword down as Bank and Jak side stepped out of the way. Bakusagia's green aura was released, destroying every living creature in its path and vaporizing the eastern gate.

The dragon from upon screaked as it took a nose dive. It came crashing down on the barrier protecting the group; sending out massive pink lightning around the barrier. Kagome threw up her hands reinforcing the barrier with her celestial energy. Moment pass, blood began to drip from her blue eyes as she let out a loud whimper. Sesshomaru glanced in the direction of his mate witnessing her struggle and his golden orbs bled through colors of green and red.

Inuyasha swung his sword in the direction of the massive beast hoping to cause major hit. "Wind Scar!" His sword energy wrapped around the dragon, slashing the right shoulder of the dragon. It screamed out in pain as Sesshomaru and Sumi reached for Kagome to steady her. Sumi rested her hand to on Kagome's shoulder to release a healing aura; speeding up her healing. Kagome fell to one knee as she pulled one of her arms down the reach behind her back for her naginata. "Sesshomaru, Sumi step back!" she grunted out but they didn't listen. She expanded the chain links on her naginata as a pink celestial seal lit up underneath her. "Let's play your shit head! REAP WITH FEAR!"

With her aura surging through her weapon, the chain rooted in the earth and shot up fifty feet away from her; latching onto the giant beast. Her hooded cloak and mask was shredded from her head revealing her now unbowed raven hair. Her blue were lit to a floral pink as her energizing aura flung all her allies out of her barrier as it shattered.

Sesshomaru fell to one knee, releasing his green aura into bakusagia to steady himself from being thrown back anymore. He glanced around, watching his allies being hurled against the wall. Kagome got to her feet glaring at the beast in front of her as she yanked on the chain to choke out it out. But what she didn't count on was the dragon's shape shifting back into human form. Sitting back on his knees was Lord Ryu with a devilish smirk in his black Japanese clothing and his purple hair pulled back in a high braid. Staring off into his black abyss eyes, she found nothing but the promise of agonizing pain.

"Oh my dearest Kagome! Who would have thought you be such spitfire?" The dragon lord laughed out. He grasped her weapons chain and gave a forceful yank, knocking her off balance and falling toward his direction. A green blur rushed into between them. Lord Ryu reacted quick pulling out his katana from his side as the enchanted chain dissolved from his body. Sesshomaru's bakusagia and the dragon lord's katana began to clash at a quick pace.

In the distance Bank and Jak dashed toward Kagome's exhausted side. "She is drained she have never released this much of your energy before. We need to get out of here." Bank stated bluntly. Jak nods in agreement while picking Kagome up under each shoulder. "How in the fuck are we supposed to get out of here with her weak?" Inuyasha spoke up. Kagome lifted her head and grunted out, "A….pp..oorrtal….hold me up steady please." She weakly raised her hands up trying to work to last of her celestial magic. It took a few tries when finally a portal appeared.

Back and forth the demon lords' battle fought on. Sesshomaru's release his acid whip out, wrapped around Ryu's left shoulder. The whips acid ate all the way through dragon's shoulder joint; ripping it completely from his body. A rippling roar came from Ryu's throat from the immense pain. He dropped his katana cuddling his shoulder wound as he glared up at the killing perfection. "Vermin…you will never have what is mine." Sesshomaru growled out. "Oh but why not? She is such a fine specimen!" Ryu mocked while letting go of his shoulder and dropping his hand behind his lower back. He silently drew out his poisonous dagger from its sheath; trying not to be noticed. Sesshomaru stepped forward ready to end this nightmare once and for all. With quick reflexes, Ryu drew back the dagger and flung it in the direction of the inu lord. Sesshomaru flashed stepped to left; missing him completely.

The dagger went sailing in the air and embedded three quarter of itself in Kagome's back; dead center on her left side. Kagome's raven crown tilted upward to the sky with a silent scream as her blue eyes widened. Splashed of her blood dripped down into the dirt as she began to go limp between Bank and Jak. The portal began to dissipate flashing pink lightning around it. Sesshomaru gave a thundering snarl while rushing towards her. One had time to think but Inuyasha and Sumi so they grabbed a hold of each ally and threw them through the portal before it closed behind them.

Out on the other side of portal, everyone landed on their banks or sides in front of the InuKimi's Sky Palace. Inuyasha lifted his head, "What the fuck just happened…." He was cut off by Sumi's hand covering his mouth. Everyone was wide eyed to the sight before them. Sesshomaru was sitting with Kagome placed in his lap; his arms wrapped around her. He hide his face in her raven hairs as he cried letting out sorrowful whimper.


	11. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you for all the reviews. Its helps. Trying to dig out creativity for another chapter before I get too busy with my business and other parts of my life. Life is good right now. Could be happier. Glad my writing is to people's liking.

Chapter 10

The many waves of emotions coursing through Sesshomaru's mind was explainable. Angry, love, anxiety but to most of all fear gripped him. The main purpose for his life and enduring all the torture moments of his captivity was for her. Seeing her laying in her lap pale from the blood lost was devastating to him; it crippled him. At that very moment all he ever wished for was for her to open those blue eyes he became so memorized with. But she didn't.

Inuyasha tried to move towards him to shake him, but when he got with five feet out him he let out deep growl of warning. "Sessh…we have to get her inside. I'm sure your mother knows we are back and can help Kags." Sesshomaru lifted his head to reveal his normal golden eyes to be glazed over red with teal iris in the center of him. His beast and him were one and agreement; they will protect their mate with their life.

The gates to the sky palace open to his mother's guards coming to assist them. Picking up her and himself, Sesshomaru stood on his feet and walked past all of them and through the gates entrance. The group followed behind him with the escorted by the guard from behind. Up the windy stair case they went and into the tea sitting room when they met the scene of his mother, InuKimi, and General Higurishi laughing over the bundle of joy wrapped in a blanket.

Kent stopped laughing when his eye sight saw them stroll through the door way. His eyes immediately when into panic seeing his daughter unconscious with Sesshomaru's arms. He dropped is tea cup, letting drop to the floor as he rushed over to assess the situation. He didn't get to close to anyone especially Sesshomaru due the thunderous roar that come from the inu lord. He watched with wide blue eyes as Sesshomaru cuddle Kagome more into his chest; shielding her as much he could from eveyone's eyes.

InuKimi sighed as she stood to her full height to greet everyone with a crying pup in her arms, "I'm sure everyone is tired from their journey back. I had rooms prepared for you. I suggest all of you to retire to your rooms and freshen up to the remainder of the day." Once everyone went their separate ways, she handed her crying grandson to Kent before approaching Sesshomaru. "Let me take of look at her, Sesshomaru." He gave her warning growl. "Don't you start with me pup! She need medical attention and not even your protectiveness is going to stop that. Now are you going to let me see her or do I need to remove you from the room?" His growl died down to a groan, "Take me to our room, Mother." She clapped her clawed hands together while turning to lead the way out of the sitting room and down the hall.

Sesshomaru followed his mother past the mid aged human male he knew to Kagome's father, he caught new scent that he couldn't place from the pup wrapped in the blanket. His instincts were telling him about the pup but he just thought it was due to the fact the pup was probably pack. So he didn't pay much attention to the thought as he walked right behind his mother into a room adjacent to his mother's bedchambers.

Kent walked into the room watching Sesshomaru place his daughter softly on the bed, laying her on her side with her head slightly his lap. "Sesshomaru, I need her upright so I can take off her armor." The inu lord grumbled before pick her up, setting her weight against him before she went work unbuckling Kagome leather brace. Once total unbelted from her waist the midsection of armor was thrown across the room. She torn Kagome's black shirt from her midsection easily. InuKimi rolled up her sleeves and began inspecting Kagome. She didn't have to stare long at the wound on the left side of her back know that it was enlaced with a toxin poison. The wound was red inflamed with black vein like lines coming out from around it. "Well see that damn dragon brat does like to play with is poisons doesn't he!" She remarked. "She won't be able to heal on her own without an antidote. Dragon poison can be fatal if not treated but it just so happens your mother is a poison master."

Kent watched from the door frame as they worked on his daughter, "Wouldn't her celestial healing abilities be able to neutralize the substance?" Sesshomaru's amber eyes widen in surprise to this new information. "Celestial?" InuKimi piped up, "Yes lots has changed over the years. She is a celestial now. She will ketch you up when she wakes up." "That's if she does." Sesshomaru sadly mentioned. InuKimi reached across Kagome's body smacking him on the cheek. "Quiet talking like that pup! She will wake up. This one has a lot to live for. Don't you worry about that!" He glared at his mother before he heard another crying whine from the pup in Kent's arms. "Mother can you please call a wet nurse for your pup. Its distracting!" InuKimi couldn't but give a deviant smile when he mentioned the pup in Kent's arms so she approached Kent in the doorway, and reached out for the pup. "Kent can you please inform the healer staff that I need specific herb from my garden the antidote?" He hesitated for a moment glancing from her to her son before leaving.

Once he left, she turned to her son while cooing down at the little pup in her arms. "I have someone for you to meet little one. And Sesshomaru I have someone I want to introduce you to." He growled at her as he pulled Kagome back into his lap resting her on his left shoulder. InuKimi approached him while unwrapping the blanket back from the pup. Sesshomaru watched his mother slowly pull back to blanket and lean down to reveal young male pup of silver hair, pale skin, blue eyes just like his mate's, navy blue strip on each cheek and the dark purple/blue crescent moon on his brow.

He was lost for words while many emotion coursed through him. His eyes bleed through slightly red as a sign his beast from present finally taking in the scent of the pup and his features. **Pup? Our mate has secret given our own pup! ** His beast finally spoke up to him. He turned his head to his mate's sleeping form them back to his pup letting out a pleasing rumble from his chest. "Would you like to hold your son, Sesshomaru?" He immediately held out his arms to her. She gently transfer her grandson to his son's right arm, watching him cradle him into himself. Not even noticing it his amber eyes began to seep tears down his cheeks. The pup looked up at his father wiggling his legs while cooing making Sesshomaru instantly smile. "Kiseki. InuKimi mentioned, having look up to her confused. "His name is Kiseki." "Kiseki…" He repeated it letting roll off his tongue for the first time. "Miracle…very appropriate." "You have done well my son. If only your father can see you now. He would be as proud of you as I am." She praised him.

He gently rocked his son to calm his cries while looking up at his mother. "I love her and I will fight for our family." "You should my son. She is one of kind and you both are ment to be together. But I know she is afraid especially when come to her deeps fears and desires." She informed him. 'I will leave you to get to know your son while get this antidote ready for your mate." She leaned over, kissed her son's and grandson's brows before exiting the room.


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Happy Mother's Day to everyone! It's been a while since the last chapter. Much has been going on. Business and work have been keeping me busy. I got a new desktop built. It's made a major improvement from the last one I had. Read and leave reviews! I love to read them. They keep me going to write more material for the story.

Chapter 11

It has been a whole week since the rescue mission and Kagome was still hasn't woken from coma. If Sesshomaru could help it, he would never move from his mate's side on the bed next to her. He didn't want to miss the moment she returns to reality and her family. Different people would take turn watching over her but mostly it was Sesshomaru, Inukimi or General Higurishi. Each morning at dawn, they could feel her life energy and pulse beating stronger. It would be any day she would wake up Sesshomaru always got his hopes up but every morning that come never lead to getting to see her ocean blue eyes opening.

By day seven he refused to go see his mate only to see the same end result. The night before he told his mother he was going to roam the in the sky above the clouds of the sky castle to clear his head. He was on the verge of losing to his beast once again, the only thing keeping him at bay was his son to comfort him. Sesshomaru, over the last week, has found many charming characteristics about his heir. He has learned his mother's pouty face, expressing his mood very boldly and his aura was very much like his father's and mother's combined. He looked so much like her that it made his heart ache even more from all the past failures he had to make up for. He was afraid he would never get to make up for it with his mate.

On this seventh day, General Higurishi was the one watching over the celestial woman. She laying on her back with her hands placed on her stomach. She looked at peaceful as she slept. Kent sighed trying to release the frustration from this stressful time. Leaning forward in his chair, he grasped his daughter's hand; gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, "Kags, you need to wake up. Some many depend on you. Please come back to us where ever you may be. I beg you!" He looked up into her face for any response but none came. He placed her hand back clasps on her stomach and stood up to stretch to his full height. He turned to walk towards the doorway to the room, "You need to wake before it took late or the world you know will not be here when you do." He whispered into the room hoping she could hear him before he left.

Down the hall, Inukimi just finished spending time with her grand pup. They had lots of laughs and play time with the new toys made for him. It was now time for the little pup to have his nap and he always made a fit when it came time to lay him down. Each time was getting easier as time went on but that was because Kagome was a very skilled in the celestial arts. The last few days around nap time when her son was alone, she would astro project herself to see him. He would stop crying begin to smile up at her. She would take the time to sing a soft lullaby for the sleep. She always did when he was put down to sleep.

But what she didn't count on was this day was InuKimi never wondered far from her grand pup's door. She witnessed Kagome appear before Kiseki, smiling down at him. As Kagome was absorbed into her own moment with her son, felt strong aura enter the nursery. She immediately looks up to the face of a female white inu. The golden sun eyes, the purple crescent moon, the snow-white hair reminded her of her love. She knew who this female was even though they both have been introduce to each other formally. Inukimi was surprise with joy finally witnessing some hope that this woman was awake beyond the sight her sleeping form. She looked well for what she was recovering from. Her blue eye for life, her skin was fair with color, and her raven hair was unbound from the normal braid or bun. "Why haven't you awoke up yet? Inukimi finally broke the silence. Kagome stared at her for moment before turning away from her, "I can't wake into my body yet. I'm being kept from returning. The Tennyo Council has laws of Celestials taking up mates. Its forbidden! So, I'm being punished." She heard Inukimi smirk, "So the story is true. You have evolved into a celestial when you absorbed the jewel. Why did you?" Kagome turned half way towards her, "Kiseki wouldn't have been born and I would have died in the process trying to birth him. He was full blooded inu and a human body wasn't meant to carry one. In my first trimester, I have to go through many different trials within the jewel to achieve success. Midoriko did assist me through each one to best of her abilities. There were times I thought I wouldn't have made it while carrying Kiseki, but here we are. Now I am a celestial and my punishment is never seeing my family again."

"And yet here you are finding a loop hole in this punishment." Inukimi remarked clasping her hands together. Kagome moved her shirt to the left side of her neck. "I'm using the strength of my mating mark to escape the shadow world for a brief amount of time. It keeps me grounded to this world. The Council can't do anything about it even though right now they researching a way to break it."

Standing in the doorway to the nursery was her taller inu lord and lover. Kagome's blue eyes widen at seeing Sesshomaru's anger as he let out a low growl before he turned and walked down the hall towards the room where her body laid. Kagome quickly followed behind him, "Maru what are you doing? Please listen to me!" But he ignored her as he entered the room and placed a barrier around the room once she entered. He removed his armor and boots, "You are mine and no one even the kamis will keep you from me again, kio." She witnessed him look over his shoulder before pulling her sleeping form into his lap while sitting on the bed. "What are you going to do?" She whispered out to him. He situated each of her legs around his hips, loosen the tie on her top to reveal her bare left shoulder. Her mating mark wasn't as vibrate with color as it used to but he will change that soon. "I will bring you back to me. I will not loose you again!"

Without warning he bought his head down with his fang lengthening and bit down on her mating mark; infusing his youki aura into it. Her blood began to drip down her left shoulder and Kagome's astro self began to fade slowly away from the room. A few mins past with no reaction from her sleeping form so he poured more into the mark. Her celestial aura began to respond to his and a whimper came from her lips. Kagome's eyes finally opened slightly to view the ceiling of the room and tears poured out. Sesshomaru gave one more nip from her mark before cleaning the blood up with his tongue. When he was satisfied with his work, he picked up his head to gaze down at her. His sun golden eyes were glazed up red with pupils of rimmed with turquoise. He was magnificent creature in her eyes. All she could do stare back at him while she slowly forgot to breath. He leaned forward, capturing her lips in the process. Nipping her bottom lip was his silent plea asking to deepen the kiss and she obliged him. His tongue slivered in, making contact with hers as his hands roamed over her female form. His hands went lower to cup her rear end bring her hips closer to his body. The immediate contact with his hips made her let loose an erotic moan from her throat. He let out a rumbling growl from his chest while pushing her down against the bed; removing her clothes in the process. He pulled away from me to gaze down upon her naked form and he never got tired of viewing her naked. But this time he found her body more evolved than the last time. Becoming a mother has done some many wonderful things for me including her female shape. Her hips widen out and her bosom had developed to nurturing any young. The beautiful blue swirling lines over her arms and thighs he made mental notes to ask her about later. This new development made his thirst for her unquenchable.

He leaned forward to capture a quick kiss from her lips before snaking his tongue down her jaw and neck, "Motherhood looks amazing on you, kio!" He gave her one more nip on her neck before traveling down to each breast; seizing the nipple in his warm mouth. _Oh kami…._ She brought her hand up into his snow silver hair as she let out whimpering plea while enjoy with erotic sensation made from just the damn appendage he calls a tongue. He traveled downward past her belly button when her breath was caught her throat. With his hands grabbed hold of her legs spreading them apart like an open book; making her squeak and bring a smirk to his lip before driving in face first in the center between her legs. She began to squirm so he placed his left hand on her stomach while his right hand went to work spreading her womanhood lips apart. His tongue found her pearl; creating an intense sensation that spread from her lower belly outward through her body. She shook violently as he held her in place while inserting two fingers into her warm cavern. He opened his eyes to watch her beautiful reactions. He always loved how she responded to him; so natural and erotic. When those blue eyes made eye contact with him, it made her breathless. He knew she was close to falling off the edge so he inserted another finger and curled them into the roof of her cavern while he latched onto her clit.

A hot shocking sensation over came her making her buck wildly into his face; causing a powerful moan to escape her full lips. He removed his lips from her pearl and replaced it with his thumb, rubbing over it in circling motion repeatedly. He sat up with a wide fanged grin, watching her shake with ecstasy as he untied the knot on his pants. She couldn't do much but ride out this orgasmic feeling while watching him push down the fabric of pants down his hips; spring forth the monstrous snake who was too happy to see her. With her eyes glazed over, she licked her lips while trying to sit up but she was halted by his hand on her shoulder. "No, kio" He withdrew his fingers and gripped her hips to place them in an alignment with his hips. Placing each leg over his arms, he leaned forward capturing her lips to silence her whimpering while slowly pushing his hips forward. She was chocking on her own breath as her womanhood began to mold it's shape to accommodate his member. "So..tight! He rumbled out quietly against her lips. "More..more please. "She pleaded softly. He would never deny her request when she asked like this. So he sat up while grabbing tightly on to her hips and gave one finally thrust; coming in contact with her cervix. "Fuck!" she cried out loud.

There was reason why he placed a barrier up. He was going to make sure his very over due play time with his mate was uninterrupted. She was a wild little minx and he intended to ware her out until the next dawn came or she begged for him to finish. Either way he didn't care just as long she was please beyond satisfaction.

He leaned down to her right knee lightly nipping at the inside of her knee as he started a thrusting motion between their hips. He knew naturally where all the sweet spots she had inside and out and god he was going to hit every single one of them to drive her into insanity. He made sure to draw out the slow but hard thrusting; he wanted to hear her sweet desperate voice. "Maru don't…please!" she slowly voiced through each hard thrust. He finally stopped fully seated with her, looked down at her with devilish grin, "What minx? Tell this Sesshomaru what desire you wish for him to fulfill." "Deep, erotic, and full filling." She breathlessly whispered out. He leaned back down, took her lips for one deepened kiss, then whispered in her ear, "On your hands and needs bitch!"

He withdrew his cock from the warm of her cavern just enough time to remove his pants and watch her getting into one of many of their favorite positions. She barely had enough time to get on her hands and knees when he came up behind her. He was right up against her hips when he hovered over her back to nip her earlobe while slide fully back into her core. "Who do you belong to? He growled out while left breast and nibbled up and down on her neck. She muttered out something he could quite catch so he grabbed her neck and pulled her back upright against his chest. "What was that minx?" "Maru" She finally groaned out with pleased smile. "Good girl!" He went to work with his wild controllable thrusting and rolling of his hips. Just the way she love it and made her beautiful blue eyes roll to the back of her head. He released the grip on her neck and pushed her front half into the sheets of the bed, "Your body is calling me, minx. You know what that means? I can't promise you will make it through into the next morning without being pupped again." He licked with his lips just thinking about the image. Oh kami…that is arousing sight alone for him.

He could feel her coming undone once more with her inside quivering for release and he couldn't deny he was ready too. He leaned back over her back while brush her raven hair to the right side of her neck. "I suggest you relax completely Minx." He gave her one finally thrust; taking them both together of the sensual, orgasmic edge causing him to embed his large fangs into her mating mark to seal their bond permanently. Moments passed and they both feel his member twitching deep within her core so he rolled them together onto their sides. "Sleep kio because I'm not finished with you yet." She nodded her head in agreement as she slowly drifted into a light nap for a few hours.

AN: Alrighty everyone. I hope this makes up for the long wait of updating this story. Hope you enjoyed this first lemon scene ever for this story. More reviews left will help encourage more updated material from me. Thanks again.


End file.
